This SBIR Phase I project will investigate the feasibility and utility of creating an HIV/AIDS Prevention Program Replication and Adaptation Online Professional Development Resource (HAPPRA). HAPPRA will provide: (1) an overview course covering program replication and adaptation science-based principles and tools;and (2) approximately 15 courses covering application of such principles and tools to the replication and adaptation of 15 of the 48 effective prevention programs in Sociometrics'NIH-sponsored HAPPA (HIV/AIDS Prevention Program Archive) and PASHA (Program Archive on Sexuality, Health &Adolescence) effective-program collections. Choice of the 15 prevention programs will be made based on a needs assessment of HIV prevention professionals, priority scores assigned to 48 effective programs by the Scientist Expert Panels that deemed them effective, market demand for the program as determined by annualized product sales of program replication user's guides and replication kits, and program developer cooperation as determined by developer willingness to be a participant in the training video for the program. HAPPRA will also be accompanied by technical assistance services and by an information exchange virtual room in which health practitioners who are implementing one or more of the 15 selected programs can pose questions to the trainer/developer, exchange information about implementation tips and challenges, and share program-specific evaluation questionnaires and data. Fifteen continuing education (CE) credits from users'choice of several health-related professional organizations will be offered for each HAPPRA course. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed project will develop the HIV/AIDS Prevention Program Replication and Adaptation Online Professional Development Resource (HAPPRA). HAPPRA will provide professional development/training courses, technical assistance services, and information exchange resources to facilitate the replication and adaptation of prevention programs that have been shown to be effective in preventing HIV/AIDS, teen pregnancy/STI, or their risky behavior antecedents. If successful, HAPPRA will promote the appropriate replication and adaptation of effective prevention programs in the HIV and adolescent reproductive health fields, leveraging in cost-effective fashion the millions of dollars NIH has invested in the development and evaluation of these programs.